my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Do Re Mi (2012 TV series)
Sypnosis Donita “Donna” (Madeline Fernandez), Regina “Reggie” (Francine Kodaka), and Michaela “Miki” (Tinkerbell Dominguez) had all dreamed to be a famous singer someday. One day a newly opened recording company had set up a singing contest and who ever wins get to be their recording artist. After hearing this Donna, Reggie, and Miki had all auditioned and fortunately all of them had won the contest and the company had make the group called Do Re Mi, but as they enter the showbiz world they meet rivals, enemies, and soulmates. Cast *Madeline Fernandez as Donita “Donna” Muñoz *Francine Kodaka as Regina “Reggie” Fernandez *Tinkerbell Dominguez as Michaela “Miki” Silva *Yuson Javier as Brian dela Fuente *Erick Isidro as Justin Ramirez *Gabriel Sterling as Michael Castillo Supporting Cast *Javier Serrano as Dr. Manuel Muñoz *Gloria Garcia as Dr. Janette Muñoz *Sylvia Santiago as Esmeralda Fernandez = Reggie’s grandmother who took care of her after her parents death. *Edgardo Rojas as Joaquin Silva *Helen Santiago as Kristina Silva *Wilma Chavez as Zermina “Emina” Silva *Isabella King as Linette Muñoz = Donna’s younger sister who wants to be a doctor just like her parents. Guest Cast *Ella Chang as Young Donita “Donna” *Sarah Lee as Young Regina “Reggie” *Hannah Anderson as Young Michaela “Miki” Awards 16th MBN Most Liked Awards 2013 Most Liked Drama Series = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Series = won Most Liked Daytime Drama Actor = Yuson Javier = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Actor = Erick Isidro = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Actor = Gabriel Sterling = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Actress = Madeline Fernandez = Won Most Liked Daytime Drama Actress = Francine Kodaka = Nominated Most Liked Daytime Drama Actress = Tinkerbell Dominguez = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = Madeline Fernandez = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = Francine Kodaka = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = Tinkerbell Dominguez = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Erick Isidro & Madeline Fernandez = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Yuson Javier & Francine Kodaka = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Gabriel Sterling & Tinkerbell Dominguez = Nominated 2nd MMT Star Awards 2013 Best Drama Series = Nominated Best Actress in a Drama Series = Madeline Fernandez = Nominated Best Actress in a Drama Series = Francine Kodaka = Nominated Best Actress in a Drama Series = Tinkerbell Dominguez = Nominated Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series = Yuson Javier = Won Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series = Erick Isidro = Nominated Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series = Gabriel Sterling = Nominated Most Popular Actress = Madeline Fernandez = Nominated Most Popular Actress = Francine Kodaka = Nominated Most Popular Actress = Tinkerbell Dominguez = Nominated Actress Popularity Award = Madeline Fernandez = Won Actress Popularity Award = Francine Kodaka = Nominated Actress Popularity Award = Tinkerbell Dominguez = Won Best Couple = Erick Isidro & Madeline Fernandez = Nominated Best Couple = Yuson Javier & Francine Kodaka = Nominated Best Couple = Gabriel Sterling & Tinkerbell Dominguez = Won 1st I Heart Drama Awards 2013 Best Drama Series = Nominated Best New Actress = Francine Kodaka = Nominated 1st Drama Star Awards 2013 Best Rising Actress = Francine Kodaka = Nominated